Le familier
by Doodoune
Summary: Quand un Draco des temps anciens invoque un serviteur des temps modernes...


Première story, donc s'il vous plaît, ne me tuer pas tout de suite dans vos commentaires !!! '

Petite précision pour comprendre mon délire : cette histoire se situe dans un monde parallèle à celui qui forme notre chère Terre. Donc ne me posez pas des questions du style, pourquoi y'a deux lunes ? Mais parce que ! ;p

Au passage, je préviens que je m'inspire de l'idée d'un bouquin ainsi qu'un manga, bien sûr mes personnages sont ceux de J. K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture !

**PS :****Homophobes passez votre chemin !**

En _italique_ sont présentée les pensées de Draco.

o0O Le familier O0o

( .) Draco le Zero (. )

Les deux lunes (Pink Lady et Blue Bel) laissèrent place au soleil printanier qui venait de se lever sur la plaine de Westminster, éclairant peu à peu les parois de pierre du château. Le soleil commença à descendre lentement des tours jusqu'aux multiples fenêtres, baignant peu à peu les salles obscures de sa lumière bienfaitrice. Concentrons nous sur une des chambres de la tour nord…

- Fichu soleil de m… !!! Tu peux pas me laisser dormir un peu ?! dit un jeune blond en balançant son oreiller contre la fenêtre éclairée.

Ceci étant dit, il se leva péniblement de son lit. Habillé seulement d'un boxer noir, il se dirigea en maugréant vers son armoire pour en tirer une grande et élégante cape de sorcier de couleur marron, ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noir et d'une chemise en soie beige… Une fois habillé, il prit sur la table de nuit sa baguette, ouvra la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers.

* * *

Dans une salle de classe … 

- Bienvenue à tous ! Et félicitations pour votre diplôme de première année ! Je vois parmi vous des élèves que j'ai déjà eus… et je me fais un plaisir de vous revoir ! Quand à d'autres… Bref, soupira t-elle, je suis le professeur MacGonagall pour ceux qui n'aurait pas encore l'honneur de me connaître, je suis chargé de vous enseigner la magie élémentaire de niveau 2 en ce qui concerne les enchantements et maléfices… Nous allons commencer un exercice des plus simples aujourd'hui : l'alchimie !

Elle tira de sa cape trois petits cailloux, elle les posa sur son bureau et sortit sa baguette.

- L'incantation est la suivante : Lel In Ya. Dit-elle en désignant les cailloux de sa baguette.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, les cailloux se changèrent en un métal brillant.

- De l'or !!!

* * *

_Cette vieille bique à réussi à transformer de la pierre en or ?! Non mais j'y crois pas ! A tiens, cette pimbêche d'Hermione peut pas s'empêcher de poser sa tite question on dirait… Miss-je-sais-tout n'aurait-elle pas justement réponse à tout ? mais… que… KWAAA !!! Ce n'est pas de l'or ?! Juste du laiton… Pfffff…_

_Tiens, on dirait qu'elle me parle…_

- Bien, maintenant laissons essayer quelqu'un… Pourquoi pas vous ? Votre nom ?

- Draco, Seigneur Draco Malefoy de Valendière (j'ai pas trouvé mieux pardon ).

Ceci dit, notre noble blond daigna lever son noble fessier de son siège pour se diriger vers son professeur. Sentant qu'une lourde atmosphère s'était formée au moment de sa désignation, il commença à se demander la cause de cela quand une voix légèrement paniquée s'éleva.

- Professeur, avec tout l'honneur que je vous dois… Il serait préférable pour vous de ne pas le laisser faire… dit une jeune fille nommé Lavande.

- C'est dangereux !!! Il va tout faire pété !!! continua le jeune Seamus

* * *

_Grrrrr… Vous allez voir si je vais tout faire péter, je vais y arriver, cette fois-ci je vais y arriver !!!_

_Bon, alors calme. Respire Draco, respire… Respire respire respire. Bon, alors, pointer sa baguette en direction des trois cailloux et quoi Madame ? Ah ! Oui, penser au métal en quoi on veut le transformer… Hummm… Euhh… En cuivre, c'est bien le cuivre, bon… Alors, y penser fort…_

_Cuivre, cuivre, cuivre, cuivre, cuivre, cuivre, cui-cui… NON ! cuivre, cuivre…_

- Lel In Ya…

- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!

* * *

- Il semblerait que cette année commence sans aucun problème... 

Caressant la longue barbe blanche il reprit…

- Quand je pense que la cérémonie d'invocation des familiers à lieu demain… hein mon cher Fumseck… J'ai eu une longue camaraderie avec toi… (bruit d'explosion) Tiens, mais quel es-ce bruit ?! Bah ! Ca doit être encore ce Malefoy qui refait des siennes…

* * *

Plus tard, dans les couloirs… 

- Tiens, voilà Draco ! Alors, tu était encore en salle de discipline ou tu as été une fois de plus viré ?

- Il n'y a rien eu… dit-il en rougissant… Selon le proviseur, le professeur n'a pas tenu compte de la mise en garde de ses élèves en me laissant pratiquer la magie…(énorme éclats de rire) Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise journée…

- Tiens, il n'a pas que des mauvaises journées ? (dit Blaise en rigolant) Tu as bien mérité ton surnom, Draco Le Zéro !

- La ferme !!!

- Je suis impatient pour demain… Je me demande quel familier tu invoqueras…

- Pour ce qui concerne d'invoquer un servant je suis complètement confiant ! Ne ratez rien, car ce sera le plus beau, le plus pur et le plus puissant de tous les familiers !

* * *

_Et merde… qu'es-ce que j'ai encore dit ?! Mais quel idiot !!!_

(fin de Draco le Zéro)

Voilà la fin du 1er chapitre! Qu'es-ce que vous en pensez? Et bien dite le moi, j'aimerais votre avis afin de continuer cette histoire en ayant de bonnes bases ;p

Le second chapitre est en cours d'écriture... et je me marre déjà follement :p Bisous à tous!


End file.
